


brimstone heart

by apricotaeris



Series: chief of the damned [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: It's good to be King.
Series: chief of the damned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	brimstone heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna make a series of boyking!sam oneshots like this. they will all be connected. ships are undecided :)

The first thing Sam does upon his death at Jake Talley’s hands is kill the demon who made him what he is. And then he kills Jake, too, and several other demons.

Sam may be dead, but he’s never felt more _alive_.

When he hears from one of the crossroads demons that his brother is attempting to bargain for Sam’s life at the cost of his own soul, Sam puts his foot down. He has fire in his veins and a brimstone heart--he’ll never accept his brother’s soul, and he makes that _very_ clear.

But there are several demons who rebel, who attempt to make the deal anyway, on _Lilith’s_ orders, as if _she’s_ in command.

He thinks it’s funny that they cower at his feet after he rips her meatsack into shreds and eats her not-soul like a midnight snack. Like it’s his right. And it is, _it is_.

_Demons will always be cowards_ , he thinks.

Sam is the Boy King of Hell, the ruler of everything unholy, the thing that humans and demons fear alike.

And he’s _happy_. Finally, he _belongs._ He sits on a throne made of terror and pain and deals out punishment easier than he breathes.

He learns of Heaven’s plans to kickstart the apocalypse, but his demons are loyal now, loyal after Lilith’s death, after Azazel’s. They won’t make any deals with Dean or their half brother that Sam still hasn’t gotten around to meeting. Adam something-or-other.

The point is, Sam’s _confident_. He doesn’t need Lucifer, the fallen angel with Daddy IssuesTM, to help him run Hell. He doesn’t need an angry Archangel trying to tell him how to run things, so he’s _certainly_ not going to help Heaven with their quest.

Besides, Lilith is already dead, so the last seal cannot be broken.

_It’s good to be King._


End file.
